


Soft Spot

by idoesntshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Beomgyu is an omega himself who knows the pain of an Omega in heat and depending to an alpha's scent.So when Kai newly presented as Omega, it surprised Beomgyu that Kai came to him instead.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemoterry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/gifts).



Beomgyu always have a soft spot for omegas but only because he is also an omega himself and he knows how painful to be one. 

  
You'd experience the dreading ' _heat_ ' for a week in every month, the cramped and pain in your stomach that feels like it twists your intestine, a cry and needing for an alpha's scent. 

  
Which of course Beomgyu hates, he hates the fact that Omegas are always depending on the Alphas. He hates that these were common 'fact's' but he know that Alpha's are not to blame.

  
After all he have two alpha friends, Taehyun and Yeonjun who agrees with him about these. And Taehyun and Yeonjun are not like those dirty alphas, they're friendly and funny to be around.

  
Beomgyu feels for every omega like him not for just being considered weak but known to be also bullied and hurt by others because they are the lowest rank and easy to be targeted. Soobin who's a beta could relate to this, betas are the middle ground yet they were being told of as 'invalid'.

  
If only Beomgyu know how to live a life not minding these. Beomgyu lives his life promising to himself not letting these stupid things ruin who he is, an Omega and besides Omegas are the most sweetest and beautiful thing to exist.

  
So its kind of difficult knowing that their youngest friend in the group is about to be presented. Will Kai be one of the alphas? What if he turns aggressive and bad? but also Beomgyu shouldn't worry, Taehyun and Yeonjun would help him.

  
What if Kai is a beta? Soobin goes through stuff everytime at school because of bullies and Taehyun and Yeonjun already protects him but can they help both Kai as well?

But then, suddenly, theres this sweet lavender scent that Beomgyu cannot ignore.

  
“I bet 100 bucks he's beta,” said Yeonjun with a confident smirk looking the innocent Kai in front of him “Kid been eating the same shit Soobin does.”

and Taehyun who's beside the other alpha nods his head, “Agree, I cant even smell his scent.” he said.

  
Kai is sitting in the middle of the couch eating grapefruits beside Soobin who's also eating. Soobin is not even joining the two alpha's who started betting about Kai being an alpha, lets say its kind of a tradition in their friendship circle. In their dorm, they would bet what the other will be presented as and the two alphas has been right all the years.

  
“I dont think i wanna bet this time,” Beomgyu speaks. he's been feeling weird lately with Kai. Lately when the younger comes to him Beomgyu just wants to run away.

  
“Eh? Being a killjoy now Beomgyu?” said Yeonjun. Beomgyu rolls his eyes to the eldest alpha.

  
“Did you two had a fight again?” Soobin asked. “I swear to god you both argue on the most stupid stuff.”

  
Beomgyu was supposed to answer “We didn—”

  
But Kai who finally finished his grapes speaks, his point finger on the end of his lips humming, “Lately hyung is ignoring me.”

  
Beomgyu's eyes widened. He didn't actually thought Kai would notice— Well he mean, he tried to say excuses anyway to get away from the younger. How did he think so? 

  
Beomgyu looks away from the other three who's staring daggers at him “Are you literally saying that to the others—” He tries to defend but he know it'll not work. “I was not ignoring you.”

  
“You said earlier when I went to your room that you need to go to feed the plants— Hyung we dont have plants!”

  
“And you dont feed plants.” added Taehyun of course.

  
“Exactly!”

  
“Why did the topic changed to me? Go back talking about Kai.”

  
“Eh boy is kind of moody,” Soobin paused with a moment of realization and snapping his fingers “I bet he's an alpha.”

  
Yeonjun and Taehyun disagrees, “We dont smell anything though.”

  
“Guys i'm just the cutie Kai”

  
“Shut up, no one asked.”

That night finally finished without them asking Beomgyu about his interaction with Kai thankfully. Beomgyu goes back to his own room and lays down on his bed, he looked at his calendar and saw his Heat is after two weeks. So there's no reason that he's acting very weirdly.

So why then?

  
And the smell, the sweet lavender scent that appears whenever Kai is too close— A knock interrupts him. He walks to the door and opens it to see Kai who's looking down, which surprises him “What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Soobin right now aren't you presenting?”

  
“H-Hyung,”

  
Beomgyu felt his heart drop. Kai is in front him staring at him with glassy eyes, his lip biting and hands shaking as it holds his sleeves “It hurts hyung.”

  
Kai is holding him tightly and nervously, he can feel Kai's pain the way he grips on to his sleeve almost undressing him. Beomgyu not only feel what Kai feels, but smells his sweet Lavender scent strongly fills the air— it confirms that no one is right, Kai is an Omega.

  
But instead of pushing or running away from the younger, this time Beomgyu opens his door and let the younger in.

  
“Does it hurt?” He ask needing to reassure if the younger is actually experiencing heat. The younger nods his head and lays down on Beomgyu's bed facing side way and closing his eyes, Beomgyu tucks him and brushes his hair lightly before pressing his hand gently on Kai's head.

  
“I'll go for a bit and ask for Taehyun's shirt okay? You know Omega's needs alpha scent to comfort the pain.” Beomgyu tells him, he waits for kai to say something but his eyes still closed and is breathing heavily.

  
Beomgyu gives him last look before standing up but the younger suddenly held his wrists stopping him.

“ _Hyung don't go_ ,” Kai speaks staring up at him and Beomgyu feels his heart frantically jumping on his rib cage.

  
“B-but—”

  
“I want to be by your side, please?”

  
Beomgyu is having a dilemma. Kai is asking him to stay by his side through his first painful presentation heat. An omega himself too who would be useless in this situation was asked by his adorable friend who's now an omega to stay with him.

  
Beomgyu blushes and held Kai's hand nodding his head. He sits down the floor facing the younger and starts to brush his hair. The younger is staring at him.

  
“Do you hate me?” kai asks him.

  
“What? Why would I?”

  
“You kept running away from me lately... did you already know im gonna be omega?”

  
“Well yeah I did kind of figure out you will but I dont hate you.” Beomgyu answers him. He see's Kai taking a deep breath again, a wave of pain going through him.

  
“It'll going to be difficult to fall asleep. At least 30 minutes until it goes down for an hour and going back again next.” Beomgyu tells him even though he isn't sure if Kai is listening.

  
“I didn't know i'm going to be an omega...” Kai whispers, closing his eyes as he feels Beomgyu's hand that's holding his cheeks. He looks like an angel, feeling relief by it “All I know lately is that I wanna be with hyung.”

  
Beomgyu blushes, looking away— Kai is being too adorable to even look at right now. He don't think he can face him, “W-well,” He coughs “Im not an alpha who can help you through this but i'll stay with you too until you go through it.”

  
Kai exhales, his voice lowering “Only want Beomgyu.” He says.

  
Beomgyu smiles at him, the sweet lavender scent that he couldn't get away. He bravely let it fill his own room, letting Kai decide what he wants. “I want to take care of you too.” Kai smiles at him before finally calming down and falling asleep. 

In which Beomgyu finally took the time to go to the others to tell them that Kai is omega.

“Oh no we lost,” Yeonjun pouts but then smiles widely “But no one won!”

“Is Kai alright though? Dont omega go through painful heat after presentation?” asks Taehyun.

“He wants me to be by his side through it.” Beomgyu answers.

Soobin coo's “Aww our two omega's in love.” 

Beomgyu shyly smiles before flipping him his middle finger in which Soobin returns “Anyway you two have always been a Love and Hate couple anyway so goodluck!”

  
Beomgyu took a heating pad, milk and cookies in case Kai gets hungry. When omega goes through after presentatiom heat, it'll tire them out like as if they went through a hiking exercise and neediness of an Alpha companion. Weirdly Kai asks him instead, an omega too.

  
But instead of thinking about it too much. Beomgyu just focuses on how he can comfort him, how he can be the bestest man to take care of Kai.

  
When Beomgyu came back to his room, he saw the duvet and blankets on the floor, a mess. And kai lays down on his stomach but is now wearing one of Beomgyu's favorite shirt. Making Beomgyu himself blush at it, Kai is acting like Beomgyu's own scent comforts him— Wait he need to help him now.

  
“Kai? Are you hungry? I have cookies and milk here.” Kai groans at him, Beomgyu have to help him sit up and he looks at Kai looking like disaster, hair a mess and teary eyes.

  
“Here eat first.” He hands him the cookies and warm milk, Kai took them and eat. “Well thankfully your heat will only last until the morning so you can do it okay?”

  
“Hyung,”

  
“Yes?”

  
“My stomach hurts,” kai grabs beomgyu's hand and was about to place it on his belly, Beomgyu went flustered and pulled his hand away in panic.

  
“Ah! I got you heating pad, here put it there.”

  
He saw Kai pouts for a bit but puts the heating pad in his stomach. Beomgyu notices that Kai stopped eating and drinking so he puts them away.

  
Kai lays down, sleepy again.

  
“Feeling sleepy?” Beomgyu asks, Kai only hum as an answer. Blankets already up again and covering until his eyes.

  
“Hyung..?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Sleep beside me?”

  
Beomgyu smiles, “Of course.”

  
So he lays down beside Kai sharing one blanket and bed. The sweet lavender scent even more stronger now. Kai pulls him closer, hands wrapping around him and hugging him even more closer. Making their sweet scents of lavender and vanilla mix and a comfort of safety between them.

  
Kai lays his head on top of his. Beomgyu follows the rhytmn of his breath also feeling sleepy.

  
“Thank you hyung,” Kai whispers and Beomgyu wants to scream. He feels so happy.

  
“No problem.” He replies.

  
Kai hums in contentment and Beomgyu held him tighter too, feeling relax and happy that he had help Kai go through. Nothing would make him more happier than now—

  
_“I love you,”_ Kai whispers with his voice low making Beomgyu scream inside— okay maybe this made him even more happier.

  
Beomgyu replies a silent _“Too..”_ Shyly and hopes that Kai didn't hear it. But he knows its alright now, calm and asleep.

  
Beomgyu may have _soft spot_ for omegas but he have the biggest one for Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL HHHH you dont know how much i'vE BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE OMEGA KAI AND OMEGA BEOMGYU 😭
> 
> anyways if y'all liked this i might write a second part where kai is the one taking care of beomgyu in heat 💛
> 
> also respect txt, no smut, stan them talented boys. that's all thank you 😊


End file.
